Norman and Cody
The relationship between Norman Bates and Cody Brennen. Overview Season 2 Norman and Cody first met when he went to the store to buy several items, including hair dye, and she was the cashier. He lied and said that the hair dye was for his mother. (Shadow of a Doubt) When he went to quit the play, he saw Cody walk up behind him and she asked him why he was quitting. She then told him that he should join tech because it was lot more fun. Cody later met up with Norman at the beach memorial for Bradley and introduced him to her friend Phillip. Later, Cody and Phillip were making out while Norman watched awkwardly. Phillip grabbed Norman's knee which made him uncomfortable and he left, with Cody following. Norman told Cody that he thought that Phillip is gay and she said she knew and that the kissing was just for fun. Norman dropped her off at her house and she went inside through a window. (Caleb) Cody drove up to the motel. She started yelling at Norman for not showing up for the play and said that the next time he can't do something to call her. She wrote her phone number on his arm and left. Cody and Norman were at the theatre setting and she asked Norman what the matter was. Norman then told her about Caleb and said that he was worried about his mother. She offered to take him to Caleb's hotel so that they could beat him up so that he would leave Norma alone. She took Norman to the hotel but he suddenly changed his mind and they left. She later picked him up at a local diner and started asking questions but Norman remained silent (as he was in a trance). She took him home and said that everything would be ok. (Check-Out) Cody dropped him off at the motel and went home. She later drove him to the theatre, and while she was waiting for him, she met Norma, who she disrespected. While in the car, Cody told Norman that she forgot some money, and drove to her house to get it. Norman overheard her loudly arguing with her father. She later showed him her treehouse on the beach. They climbed up a tree to reach it, and began to kiss when they reached the treehouse, taking off their clothes. (The Escape Artist) Cody took Norman to her house to drink. Her father Jimmy came home, but Cody and Norman hid from him in a closet. Norman blacked out for a few minutes, and Jimmy left. Later, Cody and Norman went to the beach and kissed, until Emma and Gunner arrived. Cody, Gunner, and Norman decided to swing into the water with a rope and Cody persuaded Emma to do so. Emma nearly drowned, causing Norman to snap at Cody. Cody later told Emma about Norman's blackouts (and Emma told Norma). Norman went to Cody's house and shouted at her for telling Emma. Jimmy then came out of his room and put Cody in a headlock, pushing Norman away. Norman managed to throw him down the stairs, saving Cody but killing Jimmy. (Plunge) At the police station, Norma asked Cody not to tell the police about Norman's blackouts. Because Cody was a minor, it was arranged for her to go live with her aunt in Indiana. Before leaving, she said goodbye to Norman and revealed Norma's visit to him, asking him to find out what he did in his blackouts. ( Presumed Innocent) Quotes Season 2 Norman pays for the items for Bradley at the supermarket Cody: "You do errands for your mom. Well, aren't you a dying breed?" Norman: "Yeah, I, uh I guess we're all doing that, too" Cody: "What?" Norman: "Dying. You know, I mean, once we're born, that's what we're doing, right?" they spend time alone together Norman: I've never met a girl like you. Cody: Like what? Norman: Uh, you're just so, um I don't know. I guess I feel safe with you. That's a weird thing for a guy to say, isn't it? Cody: No, it's nice, actually. comes to the motel to say goodbye to Norman Norman: Hey. Cody: Hey. God, I was so worried about you. They wouldn't let me talk to you. They wanted to make sure we couldn't get our stories straight. I mean, look at us total Bonnie and Clyde. Norman: I'm so sorry. Cody: Now he's always gonna be pissed off and bitter and drunk Blaming me for whatever. It was his own fault. That's why this happened, you know, because he chose to be like that, and he came in like he did, and it all happened, and he died. So don't blame yourself. I got to go. I just wanted to say that before I left. Norman: What, you're... you're just leaving now... now? Cody: They won't let me go back to my place even if I wanted to. Norman: What, so you're just going to Indiana? Cody: Yep. Hoosiers, here I come. My aunt already cleaned out the guest room, she said. She has five cats, so her place probably smells like cat pee instead of beer and smoke. Man, I can't wait until I'm 18, so I can pick the way my place smells. Norman: Will you text me when you get there so I can call you? Norman Calling, texting I know myself. Cody: I'm not gonna do that. Isn't it better to just say good-bye right now, face-to-face, when it's still real? Your mom at the Sheriff's station she warned me not to talk about your blackouts. Oh, yeah, I know. She didn't want them to get the wrong idea. Norman: I know. Cody: No, she begged me. She said something happens to you in them. You change. They can make you do things. Norman: What? What happens to me? Cody: I don't know, but she knows, and you got to make her tell you, Norman, 'cause whatever it is, it scares the shit out of her. Gallery normancodyplunge.PNG Codynormanplunge.PNG NandC1.jpeg Category:Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship